


Good Boy

by gettingbetter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Kind of..., Light Bondage, Praise Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingbetter/pseuds/gettingbetter
Summary: Guzma is Lusamine's perfect boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfish/gifts), [owlapin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlapin/gifts).



> Wrote this for my pals who knew I would be into this hell ship before I even met either of them in the game. Hope you guys enjoy!!

Lusamine likes Guzma.

She likes when Guzma does what he’s told. She likes when Guzma behaves. She likes when Guzma is quiet when she wants him to be quiet, and begs when she wants him to beg.

She likes having someone around who will do whatever she says without question, and only ask for some basic positive affirmation in return. She can do positive affirmation, she has kids. Had kids. It’s easy, and Lusamine likes easy.

She likes him the way he is right now, across from her on her bed, hands tied behind his back, straining cock leaking against his underwear. He’s beautiful, in a helpless kind of way. She likes beautiful. She likes helpless, too.

She likes the way tears form in his eyes when she doesn’t touch him, when she doesn’t let him touch himself, while she gets herself off with a smooth, white toy. She revels in it, pushing it in and out of herself while running a hand up and down her chest as he watches, toying with a nipple while he pants hungrily.

“Naughty boy,” she says, tone commanding even when she punctuates her sentence with a pleasured gasp. “You’re nearly drooling on yourself. Absolutely filthy.”

Guzma pulls at his restraints. Lusamine chuckles. “Getting impatient, now? I know you can be stronger than that. Good boys have to be patient.”

Guzma stops struggling, but he curls in on himself on the bed, pushing his face into the soft down of her bed.

“Oh, no, no, no,” Lusamine tuts, reaching out towards his face with her right foot. “I need you to look at me.” Guzma is still averting her eyes, so she pokes at his cheek with her big toe. “Look at me, Guzma.”

“Yes, Miss Lusamine,” he says, dragging his eyes up to meet hers.

“Are you going to be good for me, Guzma?”

“Yes, Miss Lusamine,” he says again.

“Good,” she says, bringing her toe to his mouth. “Open,” she commands.

Guzma does, opens his mouth and closes his lips around the digit, wetting it with his tongue. Lusamine moans, and Guzma moves to the rest of her toes before licking the sole of her foot. He does it again before pressing his whole face against her foot, exhausted with hot-blooded impatience. Lusamine lets him stay there for a minute, reaching a hand out to brush his hair out of his eyes.

“Look how strong you are,” she coos, and Guzma nuzzles his face into her foot, eyes shut to keep the tears in. “You’re being so good, so patient for me. Such a good boy.” She runs her fingers through his hair affectionately, scratching his head, almost petting him. “Keep being strong for me, okay?” Guzma nods, eyes still screwed shut.

“Good,” Lusamine says, and her grip on his hair tightens as she pulls him head-first towards her chest. “Show me how much you love this,” she commands. “Show me how much you love me.”

Guzma obediently laps at her chest, trailing sloppy kisses towards her nipple, mouthing and lapping at it with frenzied concentration. Lusamine moans, pushing the toy in and out of herself faster, gripping his hair so tightly it has to hurt. Guzma doesn’t complain, though, doesn’t even so much as flinch as he busies himself with laving her other nipple with the flat of his tongue.

“God, you’re so good, Guzma,” she gasps, “So good for me. My perfect boy,” and she’s coming, face pure bliss, breathy gasp after breathy gasp spilling from her lips. Guzma opens his eyes, staring at her from where he’s still pressed against her chest, watching her ride the waves of pleasure. She looks beautiful. She looks like an angel.

She comes down slowly, breath evening out until Guzma thinks she might be sleeping. But then her eyes are opening, and she’s pulling the toy out, and she’s getting dressed quickly, efficiently, like she wasn’t just fucking herself with her foot on his face. She looks more like she’s getting up to leave a successful business meeting than putting her clothes back on after sex, but then, she always does. At least, she always has with him.

“Miss… Miss Lusamine,” he starts hesitantly.

“Yes?” she asks, all softness gone from her voice. Her tone sounds more like a distant mother being pestered by her hyperactive child than a lover addressing her partner in their afterglow.

“What… what about me?” he asks.

“Oh, of course! How could I forget?” She walks back to the bed and reaches behind him, releasing him from the ropes on his wrists. “All better?” she asks.

Guzma nods, not meeting her eye. He knows the drill. What the President says goes, and today, the President says he’s got to take care of himself. Not that he minds, of course. He’s a grown man. He can get himself off if he needs to. If she needs him to.

“Good!” she says, wide smile on her face as she ruffles his hair. “I’ll even leave you a present. Remember to be good for me,” she says, handing him her toy. He nods again.

“Okay, Miss,” he says. “I’ll be good.”

With that, Lusamine is leaving, and Guzma is all alone again. Not that it’s a problem for him. He’s a strong boy, after all.


End file.
